Priorities
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Korra gives Mako an ultimatum: stay in Republic City and continue his job as a police officer or leave with her to travel the world? Makorra fluff! Oneshot. WARNING: THERE ARE SLIGHT BOOK 3 SPOILERS INSIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


_Knock. Knock._

"Mako, could I speak with you?" A muffled voice called outside, sounding distraught.

Standing up, the police officer made his way to the door and opened it. An all-too familiar face greeted him.

Korra.

"Sure. Come on in," the firebender replied, gesturing to the comfortable two-person couch that stood next to a tall wooden bookcase. One red pillow adorned each side of the furniture.

The Avatar took the offer and sat down, the furniture groaning underneath her as she did so. Crossing her arms, she let out a soft sigh.

The police officer sat next to her, looking at her worriedly. "Is something the matter, Korra?" Mako asked, his voice filled with all of the sincerity he could muster.

He swallowed. Here she was, his ex-girlfriend… in his apartment... alone with him –

_'Not now,'_ his conscience scolded him.

"Yes." She sighed again, turning to the firebender. The close proximity between the ex-lovers nearly drove Mako crazy. He missed her. He _needed_ her.

Cerulean blue met gold. The Avatar hunched her shoulders as she spoke softly, "…President Raiko banished me from Republic City. I caused too much collateral damage while fending off the city from the spirits… and… well…"

She looked away… the pain evident in her eyes. Mako tried restraining himself, but couldn't. He took Korra's hand in his own as he cradled her face with the other.

"Korra, you can tell me," he muttered gently, his voice filled with an urgency that didn't go unnoticed. The Avatar's eyes met his own again as she grasped the hand that cradled her cheek.

" …I'm leaving the city. Tenzin and I visited the Council earlier this morning and we encountered an Airbender on the way," Korra's brow furrowed as she continued, "…he tried pick-pocketing some random passer-bys on the street but Tenzin and I managed to stop him before he escaped."

"An Airbender?" Mako inquired, bewildered. His eyebrows rose. "I thought Tenzin's family were the only Airbenders left?"

Korra chuckled, but the humor didn't quite reach her eyes. "Apparently not. I wouldn't be surprised if there are more out there. Tenzin heard that there are more Airbenders in Ba Sing Se."

The Avatar looked down, refusing to meet Mako's tender gaze. She sighed again before speaking, "I have to go. I have to see if there are more Airbenders for myself. Tenzin could teach them and continue on his father's legacy."

She froze as she whispered, "But I can't ask the same of you." Korra's eyes roamed over Mako's uniform, eying the gold badge that sat atop the firebender's left breast. He had become a defective following the events of the Harmonic Convergence.

It gleamed in the sunlight.

Bolin's elder sibling chuckled. Placing two fingers beneath her chin, the police officer brought Korra's face close to his own.

"Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" He inquired playfully, his golden orbs tinged with mirth.

The Avatar looked at him, dumfounded. Her eyes widened as she uttered, "What are you talking about? You can't leave! You have a duty to Republic City!"

"You once told me that yourself! You told me that your job was more important than our relationship!" Korra barked, her voice raising a few octaves. Her fists clenched as she moved away from him. Her eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for – " The blue-eyed woman stammered, hoping that the firebender would accept her apology. Unclenching her fists, Korra regained her composure and gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist in a comforting hug.

"I'm not staying here, Korra. I made the mistake of choosing my job over you last time. I'm not going to make the same mistake again," he whispered softly, tilting the Avatar's face upwards to meet his own.

Mako tightened the embrace as he rested his head atop Korra's. "I'm sorry, Korra. I'm sorry I said such hurtful words. I let my job dictate all the aspects of my life, and I was so blinded by my determination to seek out the truth that I didn't realize how much I hurt you."

The Avatar nodded as she wrapped her arms around the firebender and returned the hug with full force. "It's all right. I was so busy acting as the Avatar I didn't realize I had put such a strain on our relationship. I'm sorry too," she murmured, her voice hoarse.

The firebender kissed her hair softly.

She chuckled. "I'm guess I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon, am I, City Boy?"

Mako laughed, recalling all the times she had called him that endearing nickname. He shook his head.

"Not in a million years, Korra."

* * *

**So, I'm sure you all are aware of the four Book 3 episodes that leaked. Low and behold, I caved and watched the episodes. They're great; Book 3 is definitely an improvement - I think it's better than Books 1 and 2 combined (based on what I saw, but that's just my opinion, of course). **

**I wrote this after reading someone's theory about a possible Makorra scenario that could happen in either episodes 1 or 2 of Book 3. Granted, only episodes 3-6 were leaked, and not 1-2, so who knows if this will actually happen. I think it would be a great plot device if Mike and Bryan decide to include it, which I hope they did. **

**The last thing I want is for them to sweep what happened in the Book 2 finale (the "I'll always love you" part) under the rug. Gahh... I need them back in my life!**

**Bryan addressed the leak today on his Tumblr blog and hinted at a possible Book 3 reveal at the Comic Con in July. That's what I suspected all along. So, my guess is we'll most likely get Book 3 in either August or September. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**- beyondtheskies **


End file.
